


The Other Half of the Coin, and the Dark Side of the Moon

by John_lzhc



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_lzhc/pseuds/John_lzhc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://hazyflights.livejournal.com/199061.html">Awesome Ladies Ficathon</a></p><p>There are things she can be, and things she won't let herself be</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Half of the Coin, and the Dark Side of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> First posted [here](http://hazyflights.livejournal.com/199061.html?thread=4770965#t4770965)
> 
> (epic spoilers if you've been living in a cave with your fingers in your ears since 1980)

_  
“You have a power I don't understand, I could never have.”_

 _“I know. Somehow, I've always known.”_

But that's a lie. I could have that power, I could be like you. I could move the world with a thought, bend a mind with a will. And I'd be good at it, so very good. I'd excel.

But I can't, not really. I'm ice, and I'm driven. I'll do whatever I need to have the world my way, and I know, in my hart of harts, the ends can justify the means. And we both know who else that sounds like. If he's your father, then he's mine just as much.

So I'll tell you I can't, tell you it's untrue, let you be the light in the darkness and the last hero. Sit by and watch as faith drives you into his hands.

I'll be your sister, but I can't be his legacy.


End file.
